SJ3RX (Earth-616)
Cowan intended to use Ronin to orchestrate a series of events that would set off World War III. Fortunately, Cowan was completely ignorant of the shortest aerial route to the USSR and went eastward instead of going north and passed over New York City. This allowed the Avengers to intercept and defeat Red Ronin, and the robot's remains were carried off by S.H.I.E.L.D. Stane International eventually gained possession of the remains. A scientist named Karaguchi Inoyawa rebuilt the robot, hoping to use it as a force for good. The robot was displayed by Stane at a trade show at the Pontiac Silverdome. While there it was commandeered by vengeful ex-Stane employee Joe Kilman who caused it to go on a rampage. This time Inoyawa guided the Wasp in deactivating Ronin. Ronin eventually wound up in the hands of Fujikawa Electronics. It was altered to look more like a samurai in appearance. Numerous military and criminal organizations such as the Hand attempted to gain possession of the mechanoid, but were foiled by Wolverine and Sunfire. When Red Ronin next appeared, it was used by Henry Peter Gyrich to lure the Avengers into a battle with the Thunderbolts. Red Ronin appeared when Doctor Doom had Doctor Octopus reprogram it, so Doom could control it remotely. After easily taking down the Mega Morphs of Captain America, Spider-Man, Wolverine, and Ghost Rider, it is defeated by the Incredible Hulk, whom Doom took over to assist in the prison break of Doc Ock, previously. Red Ronin has since "joined" the Thunderbolts during the Civil War. Tony Stark mentioned working on that version and that the Fixer is likely all over it. Red Ronin was seen in Japan alongside Big Hero 6 and Otomo during the Japanese version of the Superhuman Registration Act. | Powers = Red Ronin's design affords it another of superhuman attributes. Superhuman Strength: The massive and advanced hydraulics that essentially act as the Ronin's muscles grant it vast superhuman strength sufficient to lift well in excess of 100 tons. Superhuman Speed: In spite of its massive size and weight, the Ronin can run and move at speeds beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Even while walking at a leisurely pace, the Ronin's stride is such that it can easily outpace the fastest human runner. Superhuman Stamina: The Red Ronin's highly advanced hydraulics are far superior to the organic musculature of a human being. At peak operating efficiency, the Ronin can be exerted physically for several days before various systems, particularly the hydraulics, begin to suffer from wear and tear. Superhuman Durability: The Red Ronin's metallic body is highly resistant to physical injury. The Ronin can withstand powerful energy blasts from the likes of Godzilla, exposure to temperature extremes, falls from great heights, powerful impact forces, and a combined assault from the Avengers without sustaining damage. Flight: Through the use of sophisticated rockets located in its feet, the Ronin can fly through the air at great speeds. Although the actual speed isn't known, it is well under the Speed of Sound. | Abilities = The Ronin's sheer size, physical capabilities and weaponry make it a formidable combatant, a foe too powerful for most singular individuals to handle. This is especially true when considering the advanced weaponry used. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Since the Red Ronin was built to fight monsters to begin with, its immense size can be something of a liability while facing enemies of a more normal size. If a normal sized being is able to clamber onto the Red Ronin, damage could possibly be inflicted with the Ronin unable to physically reach the attacker. The Ronin's effectivness in combat is also dependent upon the person actually operating it. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = In addition to its physical attributes, the Red Ronin houses a number of advanced weapons including a solar powered sword and pulsating shield that doubles as a sophisticated gatling laser. Aside from generating great heat or used as a cutting tool, the gatling laser can be altered to fire blasts of concussive force that can equal up to 100 tons of TNT. | Notes = * A version of Red Ronin appeared on an Earth visited by the time-hopping heroes known as the Exiles. On this Earth it was the chief weapon of a group of monster hunters known as the Science Squad and was invented by one of the Squad's members, Bolivar Trask. This version of Ronin was destroyed by this reality's version of Fin Fang Foom. | Trivia = * Red Ronin's design was influenced by those of the super robots that were the staple of anime during the 1970s. Super robots first came into the notice of American pop culture in the form of the Gigantor (Tetsujin 28) anime series that was imported into the United States from Japan during the 1960s. Mattel's line of imported Shogun Warriors toys became popular in the United States during the late 1970s, the same time period that Red Ronin first appeared in Marvel Comics. Indeed, then Marvel Editor-In-Chief Archie Goodwin admitted that Red Ronin's basic design was inspired by the super robots of anime. | Links = * Red Ronin at the Godzilla Wiki * Red Ronin at the Marvel Appendix }} Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Silver Skin Category:No Hair Category:Bronze-Age Characters Category:Mecha